Wolfsbane
by TL Hess
Summary: Never trust anything that can think for its self if you cannot see where it keeps its brain. Chapter 10 now up.
1. Dreams

*All of the characters belong to JK Rowling. I own only own only some of the characters and most of the thoughts.  
  
Severus paced in front of the large grandfather clock that stood in the hall. Where on earth could they be. They had promised to be there at seven exactly and now it was fifteen till eight. They weren't going to be allowed to do anything if they didn't show up before the sun went down. A large crash came from the living room followed by a woman yelling.  
" You two should be ashamed of yourselves bursting in here like that. You could have hurt some one."  
Hearing this Severus ran with all he had to the living room. " Its all right Mrs. Lupin. Really it is. We love having your boys over."  
  
Severus rounded the corner and slid to a stop behind his mother. The glass coffee table that once sat in front of the couch was now in several thousand pieces. Mrs. Lupin whipped out her wand and repaired the table the grabbed the twins by the ears.  
  
"You apologize right now or we go straight home."  
  
The boys looked at each other then at their shoes. " We're sorry Mrs. Snape. Please don't be mad. We didn't mean to. Honest."  
  
Mrs. Snape knew better those two had been breaking something things in her house for years now. They especially like the coffee table cause of the sound it made when it shattered. She smiled and hugged the two boys.  
  
"Now why don't you two go find Sev and .. Well there he is. Why don't you three run along and play while Mrs. Lupin and I talk."  
  
The boys looked at each other and ran from the room. They stopped in a large bed room that was covered in green and silver. Severus personally hated green and silver. He was afraid to say anything though. His father was a Slytherin in school and hoped the same for his son. The large door slammed behind him they then turned and hit the closest twin Romulus in the arm.  
  
"I have been waiting for almost an hour where were you two." He stood and glared at the two of them. They had been friends since the Lupins moved in down the street when he was three. Which would have made that four years ago. If his math was correct.  
  
" We got a bit lost. Ended up in a joke shop on Diagon Alley I think. Mum wasn't too happy. We did nic... I mean get you a present." Said Remus who then turned to look at his brother. They both smiled simultaneously. Sev hated when they did that. It always meant trouble. Remus turned back and stuck his hand in side of the sleeve of his robes. His hand returned to sight full of Dung Bombs. " Its al we had time to grab before Mum showed and drug us off."  
  
The boys sat in the floor and made plans for the bombs. They had been having the best time too, then their mum's had to come and ruin all the fun by telling them that it was past their bed time.  
" Why do we have to go to bed. We aren't sleepy at all. And you and Mrs. Lupin will be up for at least two or three more hours." Sev yawned in protest. " Just a little while longer. Please."  
  
The mom's looked at each other and then agreed and left again. The boys moved from the floor to the bed Romulus sat quietly and stared out the window, while the other two played exploding snaps. Just on the other side of the fence around the back yard of the rather large Snape Estate was a large wooded area that the boys were never allowed play in or even near. They didn't understand why exactly. Sev never questioned his parents when they said no. Well, he had once but he didn't come out of it very well.  
  
" Remus," Romulus said turning from the window to face to two boys. " You and Sev want to play a game?"  
  
" I am always up for a good game? But a game of what my dear brother?"  
  
" Oh nothing special just hide-and-seek. In the wood back there."  
  
" Oh no! We cant do that. My mum and dad will have my head if I even think about going in there. Cant we play in side or something you guys. Please guys I don't want to get into trouble." Sev always ended up begging for them to not do something at one point or another during their visits. It almost never worked, but he always tried.  
  
" We do risk a chance of getting caught brother. I mean both our mum's are down stairs." Remus almost sounded like he was agreeing with Sev.  
  
" Look its easy you guys. We just wait till they are in the living room having the last of about seven night caps and we god quietly through the kitchen and out the back door. There is nothing in those woods that will hurt us. I asked dad. Now come on. It will be fun you can count Sev and we will hide and you only have to get one of us then we'll switch. Come on."  
  
" Okay. But if we get caught I swear I will never forgive either of you." Why did he always have to give into them?  
  
The boys followed Romulus's plan and it went off with out a hitch. The boys played for what felt like hours the moon was full and gave enough light you would have thought the sun was still shinning. The three boys had decided that this would be there last time to play then they would go right up to bed. It was once again Sev's turn to count. He couldn't believe that he hadn't wanted to play. He hid his eyes and began to count to 100 as loud as he could. He finished counting then went in search of his friends. He wandered only a few trees in when he heard a giggle.  
  
" I'll get you if your aren't quiet." He warned. Then went in the direction of the noise. He thought for sure that he had one of them. But no they had gotten away. The twins always hid together never alone. Sev thought that it was a twin thing. They had told him once that if they were ever apart for a long period of time they would both surly die. He believed it too. Those two couldn't do any thing alone. Sev thought of his two friends as he wondered along. He had almost for got they were playing until he heard a noise in front of him. There they are he thought. He wasn't going to warn them about being loud this time. As he walked closer he could hear his friends try to snicker as softly as they could. Sev smiled and inched closer. He stopped when their laughter did. He had no idea which way to go if they were quite. A low growling noise rang through out the woods. Sev stood unable to move. Its just them. Nothing to be afraid of. He stepped closer. A scream came from in front of him. It wasn't an ordinary one either who ever it was, was in a lot of pain.  
Sev turned and ran he knew he had to get help for who ever it was. If this was their idea of a joke he swore they would kill him. Please don't be hurt to bad. He emerged from the woods and ran right into Mrs. Lupin.  
" Remus and Romulus..."  
  
" Just stay here" she said before he could finish.  
  
Sev sat there alone with only the moon for company. The screams had stopped shortly after his mom and Mrs. Lupin had entered the woods. He felt like he had sitting there for days. I hope every thing is okay. Please let everyone be okay. He thought these words over and over again. He saw his mum and Mrs. Lupin coming toward him carrying something. He knew instantly something was wrong they were walking to slowly for every thing to be fine. The look on Mrs. Lupin's face when she stepped into the light confirmed his fears. As they came closer he could see his friend both life less and dripping with blood. The flesh on one of there arms had been ripped completely off. Leaving the bone exposed. Sev felt sick.  
  
"Are they." he could barely get the words out as they passed. His mother shook her head and kept walking. He could see they were both still breathing but not like the should be. He ran ahead of them to get the door. He knew that he had to do all he could to help he couldn't let then die. He wasn't going to let them die. If he had only found them sooner none of this would have happened.  
  
................  
  
Severus straight up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his face. It had been six months since the accident in the woods. His parents had been acting funny about the whole thing too. When ever he asked about them they would act like they didn't know who he was talking about or that they even really existed. The twins had not been to school and the teacher wouldn't talk about it either. The only trace of there existence left were the Dung Bombs that he hid in a box under the floor boards of his closet. He had made a vow never to set them off unless the three of them could do it together like they had planned that night.  
Sev lay there and tossed and turned till he finally gave up. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep he would only have the dream again. He slowly got out of bed, threw on some robes and walked down to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table. She looked like she had a bad night sleep too.  
  
"You okay mum?" he asked. She jumped when she heard his voice.  
  
" Your up early. You feeling alright?" She said shoving a piece of parchment into the pocket of her robes.  
" I am fine mum. Who's the letter from?"  
" Its nothing dear. You hungry? "  
" No. Not really. Mum I had the dream again. I have been having it almost every night now. Why wont you tell me any thing? Where are my friends, Mum? What happened to them? I need to know something? Anything , Mum Please!" Sev sat startled by what had just came from his mouth. He knew he was going to be in big trouble for bringing it up again but he didn't care he really did need some kind of answer from her.  
  
" Severus, Why don't you just forget about them. You just need to find new friends and forget all about the twins." She turned around and to faced the cabinet she had just opened. " Now what do you want for breakfast?" she had turned back around to find the chair her son had been in was now empty.  
  
Sev stormed back up to his room. For get his friends. Make new ones. What kind of mom was she anyway. How could she say things like that? How was he supposed to forget his two best friends? Mrs. Lupin was her Friend was she just going to forget all about her too. " I bet that letter was from her" he mumbled. He flopped down on his bed to think. He could always write Mrs. Lupin or the twins. The owl was gone so much with letters that dad was sending to people and he had no idea where they were. There was no sign of life at their house. He couldn't just let them think that he had forgotten them but there was nothing that he could do. The letter. It might say something about where they are. He jumped up and ran back to the kitchen. He arrived just in time to watch the last of the letter turn into ash.  
  
"Forget them Sev. Its best if you just forget all about them." He watched the fire burn and die out it didn't leave a trace of the letter. There was nothing left to do but to just try and forget. 


	2. Sorting

The years went by and neither Severus nor his friends had written spoken to each other. As far as he was concerned they were both dead. He spent most of his days working as an apprentice to a master potions maker that his father knew. In all his years on earth he never had asked what his father did or even where and whom he worked. When he wasn't making potions he was off at one party or another helping his father look better in front of the richest and most influential witches and wizards in the world. He was not the social-butterfly his mother or father had wanted to be he was much happier standing in a dark room over a boiling cauldron or reading about the art and various techniques that go into the making of complex potions, not associating with people who wanted to be seen with him because of how much his father had in a vault under Gringotts.  
It was the day of his eleventh birthday. He was forced to take the day off from work. He lay on his bed and watched the light dance on the ceiling. He was to attend a party tonight that his mother was currently preparing for by screaming orders at the new houselves. His father was also going to announce tonight what school he would be attending. Like it wasn't already obvious. He would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He imagined the pretentious speech his father would give as he rolled over and looked at his school robes and the new trunk full of all the things he would need for his first year stacked neatly in the closet. He then looked at the floor near his bed where stacks of acceptance letters to every school in the world lay some unopened. They offered every thing from scholarships that were just for tuition to ones that included everything and his own room in the school, so he could work without the other students in his way. But no, his father wanted him to go to the one school that offered nun of that. He was going to be in a dorm room. He would be working around what the others could handle and not at a level where he would feel at all challenged. He lay in his bed for most of the morning and well into the after noon. Only when his mother came in furious that he was not yet ready and only fifteen minuets remained till the party did he bother to get up. He put on the dress robes that she had picked out for him and pulled his shiny black hair back into a ponytail. Then he made his way down to the living room to help greet guests.  
Severus's father, much to his surprise, was the first to arrive. He was followed by large numbers of people that Severus either didn't know or ones that he didn't much care for. He played the good son and was so pleasant to all of the guests that after several hours he felt if he had to say another falsely nice thing he was going to make himself sick. The evening went on for what seemed like for ever. His father made the speech and everyone was very proud of the choice he had made, " Its nice to see a son wanting to follow in his father's foot steps," was the reaction that most gave. There were others about Slytherin and house pride and a bunch of point less crap that he could care less about.  
The guests began to leave around ten that evening. When the last one vanished through the fireplace Severus made his way up to his room. He figured he could get in some work on the potion he was trying to improve before he had to sleep. He made a quick stop by his fathers study to retrieve some books and then went to his room. He found the door unlocked and open slightly. He was sure that he had locked it before he went down stairs. Who on earth could have been in his room? He opened the door slowly furious at the thought of some one going through his stuff. He entered the room to find a tall, thin, dark haired man sitting in Severus's favorite chair. All of his school letters at his feet. The man was going through his notes on the potions that he thought he could improve but had not had a chance to test yet.  
  
" What do you think you are doing?" Severus felt as if he could kill this man. How dare he just barge in and start going through his things Just who did he think he was any way.  
  
"You are a very smart boy. I am very impressed by all of this work you have been doing," he handed the book back to Severus then turned to face the fire, " You didn't seem to happy in your fathers choice in the school you should attend."  
  
" You have been through the letters. Would you have been happy with Hogwarts? Just who are you anyway, Are you a friend of my fathers?"  
  
" Well, I know your father. I guess you could say that he works for me," the man smiled a twisted evil sort of smile, " I don't really think that you would call us friends. I am a little offended by the fact that you don't know who I am. Tell me child what do you know about this 'war', I guess you could call it, that's going on ?"  
  
Severus sat there half shocked. He had never had an adult even act like they cared about what he thought on anything especially not his father. Not even the potions master he had been studying with had wanted to listen to what he had to say. " Well I don't know much about what is going on, but I really don't care that much about it either. It doesn't effect me, so why should I care about it at all."  
  
"It effects you more that you think child. Do you even know why the are fighting? Your father hasn't ever spoke with you about any of this."  
  
" My father doesn't speak to me unless he needs to look like a father in front of someone important or to punish me for some random thing that I may have or have not done. My opinions don't matter to him or anyone else."  
  
The look in his face had faded from a rather amused look to an almost angry look. " You mean to tell me that your father hasn't told you a thing about what's going on. And with the talent you have you could be useful for either side. I think that I will have to have a word with him about that. We will talk again soon, until then you keep up the good work. You really are a talented boy." He handed the book with Severus's notes back and turned to leave.  
  
" Hey, you never told me who you are? I think that you owe me that much. I don't let just anyone look at my notes you know."  
  
The man turned smiled slightly opened the door and disappeared into the black hall. Severus picked up the letters and his books and put them back on the desk. He still had the smile on his face from the conversation he had with the man. He really respected and cared about what I had to say, he thought. His thoughts drifted into vague whispers as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
...............  
  
The morning of the first came and Severus was escorted to the train by both his parents. They pretended to be the happy pure blood family as they said their goodbyes and he went aboard the train. He made his way to the back in hopes of finding a quiet and empty compartment. The ones up front were full of what seemed to be older kids. He found a place that suited him in the very back. The compartment next to him held three boys. One with messed up dark hair and glasses, another with long dark hair and the most annoying laugh that Severus has ever heard in his life, the third was small and seemed to be being picked on by the other two and enjoying it too. He must not have a lot of people pay attention to him Severus thought as he pulled out his note books and began to work. He had been working when the train pulled out of the station. A few minuets later the door opened and a small pale looking boy started to enter but turned around when he saw someone there.  
" I don't mind the company as long as you keep quite. Besides you aren't going to find an empty place I got the last one." Severus looked up at the boy who was looking at the ground like he was almost frightened to look up.  
  
" Thank you. I promise I wont say a word. But, um. Could you help me with my trunk? I can't reach that high." The boy looked up smiled and looked back down. Severus tried not to laugh at the boy and got up to help him with the trunk. They sat in total silence till the snack cart came around the boy watched as Severus bought at least one if not more of everything on the cart.  
" Do you want something sweetie?" the lady asked smiling at the other boy. The boys face went red and he just shook his head no. Severus plopped back in his seat and started in on the chocolate frogs. The small boy had gone back to the book he was reading.  
They sat total silence all the way to the castle. Well it would have been total silence if the people across from them wouldn't have been doing something that sounded like they were either trying to blow up the train or the chubby boy that was with them. There was also this red headed girl that was huffing up and down the isle to the girl that was following her about how immature people were and how she was the only one who had read 'Hogwarts a History' and some more things that got muffled the farther away she got. Severus still could not believe that his father wanted to send him to this place. It was full of either mudbloods . Severus vented to himself until they arrived at the school. The moment Severus stepped off the train it began to rain. The rain was so thick that the first years had to keep throwing water out of the boats to keep them from sinking as they crossed the lake. They entered the school sopping wet and freezing. The combination of thunder, the heavy rain hitting the outside of the old castle and the whispers of half drown children made all seemed to be silenced by an old man with half moon shaped glasses and bright purple robes that had appeared in front of the group.  
" If you wouldn't mind getting in a line. I think that we may be expected at the feast." He had been talking in no more than a whisper the whole time yet everyone heard and obeyed immediately. " Now than this way." His smile widened as he turned and lead the first years down the long hall into the Great Hall where all the other students were waiting.  
They man left the first years then returned with a stool and an old worn-out looking hat. The hat began to sing, in Severuses opinion an unnecessary and horrible song describing the different houses. When the hat had finished the old man that Severus had decided must be Dumbledore. He had heard his father ranting about him before they arrived at the train station. Dumbledore called out names and the hat would call out a house after the child had put the hat on. Severus found this boring the hat was only going to put the child in the house that their parents were in if they had went there. The ceiling on the other hand was more fun to pay attention to. He watched it light up every time there was lightning outside and wondered if he could do this to the ceiling in his room at home. "Sirius Black,"the name made Severus jump. He had heard his father say something about working with a man maned Black once when he was younger and liked to hide in his fathers study when he had important company over. Severus became lost in thought once again only to rudely interrupted by the hats enthusiastic cry, "Gryffindor!"  
He couldn't believe it. Him a Gryffindor. I was sure he would be a Slytherin he thought. What if the hat doesn't sort by the last name. He didn't even want to think about what his father would do if he was sorted into any other house than Slytherin. His mind filled with thoughts of his father reacting to the news of him becoming a Gryffindor or any of the other 'Less superior houses' his father had called them. He decided that thinking of things like that wasnt the best thing to do right now and went back to the ceiling trying to suppress the thoughts that had just flooded his head. Dumbledor went down the list slowly. Severus couldn't tell if this was due to old age or if he just liked to torture people. More names passed some like Crab and Goyle he knew. In fact they may have been at the party his father had for him. Severus had once again lost interest in the sorting and began to go over the ingredients in his trunk to make sure that he had every thing he thought he needed. As he thought of all the ways he could use spiders in potions and wondered why they were used in the first place he was once again interrupted by a name that this time sent a cold chill down his spine. Severus stood in shock as the name echoed through the room.  
" Remus Lupin." 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Severus watched as the small boy he had stared a compartment with on the train made his way to the hat.There is know way that he could be the Remus I knew thought Severus. "Gryffindor," the hat shouted if it was him than Romulus should be next. Severus watched Remus as he was being attacked by the first years that were across from them on the train. Black and the chubby boy whos name was Peter. The boy who was making his way to the back of the table with the other boys was named James Potter. He was a rather snotty looking boy with messed up hair,glasses, and from the way he carried himself he was, to Severus at least, obiously a pure blood. He watched the boys laugh and shake hands.  
"Severus Snape," Dumbledore called out making him jump and Remus go pale. He walked slowly up to the and sat down.  
  
" You ready," asked the professor with a slight smile. Severus nodded and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
" Well, you are a hard one to place. You would do well where ever I put you. How so you feel about Gryffindor."  
  
"I think you need to put me in Slytherin."  
  
" You would do better in Gryffindor. You are much do brave to be in Slytherin. I really think that you will be good as a Gryffindor.But if you insist." "SLYTHERIN!" The table burst into cheers as Severus made his way to the table to find a seat. He tried not to look at the table across from him but couldn't help it. He quickly glanced ta the table to find Remus looking as shocked as he must have looked earlier. He quickly looked away and took his seat at the table. He hadn't paid attention to where he was sitting until the feast began. Severus had sat down by his fathers best friends son, Lucius Malfoy. He was a tall white haired boy and was one of the most popular seventh years in the school. He just thought that if he ignored him he would not talk to him.  
" Oh, I am sorry Sev. I wasn't paying attention. You go ahead." Lucius was blushing slightly by the time he finished, that's when Severus realized that when he went to grab the bowl he had touched Lucius's hand. He all the sudden felt sick. Why did he have to sit here of all places.  
" Aren't you going to eat Sev?" The words were a bit slurred together. Goyle had never learned not to talk with his mouth full.  
" Not really. And don't call me Sev."  
"Well then can I eat your portion. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. You know I really am suprized that you didn't make it into Ravenclaw. My dad says you are some kind of genius...."  
" Goyle leave him alone he doesn't want to listen to you ramble with all that food in your mouth." Lucius interrupted. " You feeling alright Sev? You aren't sick or anything are you? Do.."  
This time it was Severus's turn to interrupt," You know what Lucius why don't you and your little friends try not calling me Sev. In fact why don't I make this real easy on all of you just don't talk to me the entire time we are at school here. I think that might solve a lot of problems we might have with each other." He stood up quickly almost knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice and moved to the end of the table. He never really had liked Lucius. He also wasn't to sure if Lucius was In love with him or if it was some kind of idle worship thing. The whole Malfoy family had always treated his family like they were some kind of royalty or something. Come to think of it the only family that ever treated him like he was normal was the Lupins. He looked up to see Remus to see him smiling and laughing nervously at what ever the boys around him were saying.  
The feast had ended and the students were released to go to the house common and dorm rooms. Severus was not happy with the sleeping arrangements. He was sharing a room with the boys that he had just told never to speak to him again. Why couldn't his father have sent him to one of the other schools he thought as he flung him self on to the bed. He lay on his bed thinking of maybe talking to Remus when his new friends weren't around. He didn't know what it was but there was something about those boys that he just didn't like. And what had the hat meant by 'Your to brave to be a Slytherin'. He wasn't brave. He hadn't done a brave thing in his life. He really should have asked what it saw in him that was so worthy of Gryffindor. He fell asleep only to wake several hours later. The image of his bloody friends still haunted his sleep even after all these years.  
After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours he decided that if he went to breakfast early he might actually eat and he may run into Remus. Remus arrived with his the other first year boys much to his disappointment. At the end of Breakfast he was handed his class schedule he had two classes with Gryffindor and he might get a chance to talk to him then, but he doubted it. He seemed to be real chummy with his knew friends.  
  
The day seemed to be lasting twice as long as it should have only the thought of his first potions lesson kept him going. He took his seat at the back of the class room and watched the room slowly fill with students. Ten minuets after the class was to start a tiny, goofy acting witch entered the room. Severus lost all hope of this class being one where he might actually learn something. It was going to be just like all the rest of his classes.  
" Sorry I am late. I am Professor Clearwater and I will be teaching you potions." After she had giggled for what seemed to be the thirtieth in her first sentence Severus lost all interest in what the woman had to say and began to draw on to parchment he was going to use for notes.  
" I am going to spend most of today's lesson seeing just how much you know about potions and then we will be taking notes on the potion you will be preparing in our next class. Okay, now if you know the answer I want you to raise your hand. Okay who can tell me what Jobberknoll feathers is used in?" Severus looked around to see nothing but blank stares on the faces in the room. He decided to answer but just when he had finished convincing himself that he should say something the annoying girl from the train that he remembered being named Evans hand shot up in the air.  
" Its used for memory potions."  
" That"s correct Ms. Evans. Twenty points to Gryffindor." The girl looked like she could just explode at the thought of getting the right answer then preceded to answer all the questions after that. In a disparate attempt to shut her up the woman went through a book that listed all magical plants and insects used in potions or that just exist. She smiled and looked the girl in the face as she asked the question.  
"What is Aconite?" the smile on her face widened. She had finally stumped the girl but her look changed when she saw Severus had his hand in the air.  
" Do you have a guess Mr Snape?"  
" Well I think its a bit better than a guess," he was really put out by the tone she used with him," Aconite is known by several names, Wolfsbane and Moonkshood, and is a highly poisonous plant. It is not used in any potions that I can think of at the moment. Oh, and Jobberknoll feathers are also used in Truth Serums." He looked over at Lily and gave her a sort of vicious looking smirk then looked back at the teacher who kept looking at him and then the book.  
" Fifty points to Slytherin. Well lets move on to our notes." The look of shock crossed her face every time she looked in Severus's direction. The look he got form the Evans girl was a bit different. She didnt seem to happy about him answering the question she didnt know the answer to. She must have been the best at everything in the little Muggle school she went to. She had to be Muggle born from the way she keeps trying to act like she knows more than most of the wizard kids in the class. Remus was sitting next to her and they seemed to be friends of some sort the way they kept passing notes to each other.  
The class had ended and Severus was the last out of the room. He didn't want to run in to anyone he didn't want to talk to so he was moving slower than normal. His plan had a flaw in it, as he rounded the corner out of the room he ran right in to Ms Evans.  
" Oh there you are, I have been waiting for you. My names Lily."  
" That's nice. Why were you waiting for me? " Why on earth didn't he just keep walking.  
She smiled this sort of sweet, fake, snooty sort of smile," Well I was just wanting to know where you learned about Aconite and I was kind of happy to find someone here who seems to know as much as I do about magic. I mean I may not ....."  
" What makes you think that I care. You could know everything about magic there is to know and I still wouldn't think of wasting my time talking to a Mudblood like you. Now if you will excuse me." He walked away leaving the girl in the hall trying to hide the tears that were building up on the bottoms of her eyes. She has Remus to comfort her he thought, but maybe if she was his ... No there was no way this is the same Remus it just cant be. Even if it was he hadnt even made an effort to try to talk to me. He obviously doesnt want to talk to me so I should just go back to the way things were. If he is or isnt Remus he is dead to me. Just like before. That night at dinner the whole Gryffindor table was looking at him like he had something discussing all over his robes. Lily must have told the whole house what had happened after potions. Well its not like he was here to make friends anyway. The rest of the month continued the same. Remus and his new friends took every chance they got to throw things at his head or shoot at charm at him to make his bag rip open. The only thing that kept him sane was his work. He had found an unused class room in the astronomy tower and had set up his own little lab. He worked on potions that he had never had a chance to try out. He had also moved his things into the room and had started staying there at night the only time he entered the Slytherin dungeons anymore was in the middle of the night to shower. He had looked up and used all kinds of charms and wards to make sure that he was the only one that could find and enter the room. It was the perfect place for him to work and sleep. He actually did very little of the sleeping thing his work kept him up till late at night and left him little time for any thing else. His hair was often left greasy from the fumes of the potion he had made the night before.  
.........................  
  
The year moved slowly. Severus had begun to think that it was never going to end. Remus and his friends had made there attacks make open so that they could claim credit for themselves and not have all the glory go to Peeves. He had spent the last night in the dorm room with the rest of the students so the house elves could find his things and have them put on the train. He couldnt wait to get back to his own bed and to go back to work on his potions. He was so excited he didnt even sleep that night he just lay staring at the ceiling planning out his summer and trying to convince his father that now that Dumbledore had replaced the old headmaster the school would not be the proper place to send him to study. He left the school just as he came in silence reading over his notes. Only this time he was completely alone. 


	4. The Dark Lord

A/N* I would like to have your input on this story if you are reading it. So, please review I would also like to think Devil Dog666 for his help with this chapter. It is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
Severus had been home for several uneventful weeks. He was not allowed to return to work as the apprentice to the potions master his father knew nor was he allowed to work on his own. All his books and ingredients were locked away. His wand with them. He had nothing to do but lay around and watch the flies on the ceiling. Your going to spend your summer like a normal boy," he said in a voice that sounded like a winier version or his mother. He hadnt had a chance to talk with his father since he got back, come to think of it he hadnt really seen his father since he put him on the train to leave for school. It wasnt that big of a deal for his father not to be around he hadnt been before why should he change now. The warm yellows of the light from the sun turned to the cool blue shades of the moon. He could hear the wolves howling in the near by forest. Must be full tonight he thought. He rolled over to watch the moon and stars as they flickered through the waving branches of the tree out side his bed room window.  
After several hours of staring he heard voices from down stairs. He could pick out his fathers. The other voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He waited till the other voice faded and then decided that it was now or never. He hopped out of bed and glanced in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He rushed down the stairs and rounded the corner to his fathers study. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and then casually entered the room as if he hadnt noticed his father was even in the room.  
  
" Hello father. I didnt know you were home. I am not interrupting anything am I?"  
" Did you need something boy." His tone was like it always was, very annoyed.  
" I was wondering if I could talk to you about school." Severus kept one eye on his father and the other on the door. If it came time he could make it to his room and down the tree before his father could catch up with him.  
" What about school? I was told that you had top marks in all your classes. What else could be more important?"  
" I was wondering if you heard that Dumbledore is now the headmaster. He is expected to take in a larger number of muggle borns next year. My grades should have been better and I was to have top grades in the school but the teachers all took a liking to this snooty red headed mudblood." His fathers facial expression had changed from annoyed to one Severus knew all too well, so he cut his rant short.  
" You let a mudblood out do you. Your mother said that you had the highest grades in the school, I for once thought that I had been wrong about you. That maybe I could start to believe the stories about you being some sort of a genius child. Looks like I was right you arent any better than a little girl mudblood." he was yelling so loud that walls seemed to be shaking. Severus started to make a run for the door but he was to late his father had appearated to the door.  
" No running this time boy." he turned and slammed the door with such force that several books on a near by shelf fell to the floor. " You have embarrassed me and this family for the last time." He pointed his wand at a near by table and then flicked it at Severus's head. The table had hit him right in the face, flattening his nose and knocking him out.  
Severus came to in a pool of his own blood his head felt like it had been split open with some sort of sharp object. His vision was blurry but he could make out his father standing where he was when Severus had been hit with the table, which was now in pieces around him. He felt himself rise slowly from the ground. He hovered there then he felt as if someone had grabbed him by the back of his robes and yanked him back down. He could feel several of his ribs snap as he hit the floor and then was lifted back up again. His father said nothing as he repeated this processes several times. Severus could hardly breath and was now coughing up blood each time he tried. He wished his father would stop playing and just kill him already. His father let him lay in the puddle of blood for several minuets before lifting him in the air one more time. A loud pop came from somewhere behind Severus and a familiar voice followed, " Put the boy down."  
  
His father spoke for the first time in hours, " He is my son. This matter doesn't concern you."  
" Ah, but his welfare does concern me. Now put the boy down." Severus felt himself falling harder this time than any of he had before, but his landing was softer this time.  
" I don't like for my followers to disobey me. I thought that you would have learned that by now. Crucio." Severus watched as the shadowy figure of his father fall to the floor and twitch. He screamed for his tormenter to stop but al he did you laugh quietly. Severus watched his father be tormented with a slice since of pleasure till he passed out from all the pain.  
  
Severus woke in a strange dark room lit only by a fire. He started to sit up to get a better look at where he was but half way he gave up his chest felt like someone had jumped up and down on it several hundred times. He lay back down and watched the light on the ceiling dance. I have been doing that way to much this summer thought to himself. He heard a door open and someone enter walking very softly as if they were trying not to wake him.  
" Your awake. I didnt wake you did I? How are you feeling?" Lucius said in a sort of hushed voice almost like he was afraid to talk to Severus.  
" I am as well as could be expected I guess. You didnt wake me. Where am I?"  
" I cant tell you that but he will when he thinks you are ready. I am sorry for up setting you at school I......." he went red and then looked away with out finishing his sentence. " Have you heard I am getting married in a couple of weeks. If you are better by then I was wondering if you would like to be in the wedding, maybe as the best man."  
" I didnt even know you liked girls. Well I am assuming it's a girl." Malfoy once again went red. " Yes it's a girl and she is kind of cute to. Her name is Narcissia Black. I met her yesterday." Severus gave him a funny look. " Prearranged marriage. You have one too, But they never would tell me to who. Don't worry about that now. You need to rest. You broke all of your ribs and punctured a lung. Your nose is broke too. I tried to fix it back the way it was but it didnt work. It's a little crooked now but it doesnt look that bad. Here you take this and I will go tell him you are awake."  
" Just who is he anyway?" Severus asked after taking the potion as quickly as he could to avoid having to taste it.  
" Your father never told you he was a Death Eater."  
" Voldemort saved my life." Now he was confused the most evil man know to exist saved him, a nobody, from his father. Why would he do something like that?  
Lucius had left the room and returned a few minutes later with the man who he had talked to in his bed room they night of his birthday. This man couldnt be Voldemort he had been so nice to him.  
" How do you feel?" he asked as he bade his way passed Lucius to the chair next to the bed.  
" Like a giant sat on me. Are you really Voldemort?"  
" Yes, I am." He smiled. Well it was actually more like the smirk the twins use to give their mom when the got doing something wrong.  
" Thank you. For saving my life I mean. I know you have more important things to do than save me and I don't know why you even did that ....."  
" No need to be frightened Severus," he interrupted, " I saved you because you are special. You could help me a great deal with your gifts. Your father never liked the fact that I was only keeping him around because of you. Your father is dead. I don't tolerate disobedience. When you feel better you will go back to your mother."  
"What will you do if I decided not to help you? Will you kill me then?"  
" No, I do hope you will see things my way of corse but it is your decision after all. If you decide to stay neutral as you are now then I will respect your decision. I would like to make a suggestion. I feel you need to remain at Hogwarts. You will get a better under standing of what we are fighting for if you remain there. The choice however is yours. Your mother will allow you to attend what ever school you wish. I will be visiting you to make sure you are safe. I f thats alright with you."  
" Thats fine sir." He couldnt believe it one of the most powerful wizards of all time was treating him like he had always wished his father would. He felt a strong urge to do what ever it took to make him proud. For the first time in his life Severus felt like he had a father. Some one he could count on, that he could trust.  
" You need any thing you let Lucius know. I have to take care of some things. Anything he wants Lucius he gets is that understood." Lucius nodded his head in agreement and Voldemort left the room.  
" He likes you," Lucius said in an almost jealous tone, " He never is like that with the rest of us. I think he would have let my father kill me if I would have been in your place. You should sleep. I will be over here if you need me."  
Severus lay there lost in thought. He was still going over the conversation in his head and continued to do so till he feel asleep. 


	5. Its all of the Best

Severus woke early and began to pack his things. He hadn't had much time to the night before, he had a potion he wanted to prefect before he left for school. He had just grown to like his new way of life. He could do what ever he wanted without question, he always had everything he needed to do his work, and his father wasn't around to tell him how horrible of a son he was. He received nothing but praise and support from his new friends. His mother had not spoken to him since he returned out of fear. All he had to do was say the word and she would be killed just like his father. He liked the power he had. He just wished it would follow him to school. As he through the last few things into his trunk he heard the door open.  
" Severus, you ready to go? The train leaves in two hours and your still packing. Here let me do that you just get dressed you cant go out in public looking like that. Well go on boy hurry up." Severus watched as Lucius's wife ordered a younger witch that she had to follower her began to re-pack his things a bit more neatly in to the trunk. He then walked slowly into the bathroom washed up, put on his robes and entered the room to find that Lucius had joined his wife in the room. He was followed by a small rather scared looking house elf named Dobby. He along with the girl were wedding presents to the Malfoy's from the Blacks.  
" You come to make sure I go back to school?" He gave Lucius a dirty look and turned to look in the mirror as he pulled back his hair. " You don't trust me to go on my own."  
" No, we just thought that you may need a hand with the trunk. Or there is always the chance that we are only here cause we were ordered to make sure that you are not late and have no trouble, Or maybe I just wanted to say good bye to my best friend who I an not going to get to see for a whole year, Or ....."  
Severus interrupted before he had a chance to go any further " Okay, I think I get the point. God you talk too much. Can we leave now with out a speech?"  
" No," a voice came from behind him. He turned to see The Dark Lord standing in front of the fire place he just came out of, " You cant leave just yet. I haven't had a chance to say good bye too you yet. I would accompany you to the train but I think that may a bit bad for my health."  
"Thank you for coming sir." Severus was shocked. He couldn't believe that he had come to say good bye to him His father never even did that. He stopped him self from thinking before he began to smile like an idiot.  
" Why don't you go down to the kitchen and get your self some thing to eat Severus, and Narcissia why don't you go with him to keep him company. Lucius and I will be down in a minute to join you." they left the room and headed right for the kitchen. Severus felt like he was walking on air. He had never felt so important in his life. Why couldn't he have been my dad, he thought as they made there way down to the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked at the Dark Lord puzzled as his wife and friend left the room. What is he up to? He is never this nice to any one? The door shut and Lucius shook al thoughts from his head. He decided he needed to give his full attention to what ever he was to be told to do.  
" He like the attention doesn't he. His father never treated him like a father should treat a son. Which makes my job easier all I have to do is acknowledge his existence and stroke his ego just a bit and he is eating out of my hand." Voldemort laughed evilly and looked at Lucius who was frozen in thought trying to make sine of what he had just heard.  
" You mean you are only doing this to get him to join you. He isn't the genius you keep saying he is." Lucius had never been more confused in his life he couldn't understand why he would go to such lengths to get some one who was just a normal kid to join. It just didn't make since.  
" No he is every thing I told you he was and he will be a big help to me in the future.. He is so eagre to please me, even more so than my most loyal followers. He looks to me for the attention he never got from his father. He even thinks that he would have liked to have me as a father. If I can get what I want from him by changing into that person he wants to see than I will. I have a chance with him that I didn't have with the rest of you. He is still young. He hasn't had any one in his life to push him one way or the other. Lucius your only here because of your father. You are playing the part of the good son to keep your father happy. Your not the only one either most of my younger followers are just playing the part. Severus doesn't know what part to play or who to play it for. Do you see now Lucius. I can make him what I want him to be and he will always do what I want just to please the man he wishes he could call dad ."Lucius shook his head in agreement even thought he didn't fully understand what he was just told. " Now will you tell him that I had some urgent business to take care of and that I expect him to write me at least once a month and I will see him when he returns from school." Lucius once again shook his head to show that he under stood what he was to do and watched as his master disappeared into the fire. He stood there for a minute still tiring to make since out of what he was told. He decided to stop before he gave him self a headache and walked from th room down the stairs to the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus boarded the train quickly with his instructions from the Dark Lord that Lucius had given him. He didn't see why it mattered to him how he was doing, but he seemed to care about Severus and he had never had anyone care about him like he seemed to so he would play along. The train ride was long and for the most part quiet. There was the occasional loud explosion from somewhere on the train followed some girl screaming at the boys that made the noise. By his guess it was more than likely Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. He hated each and every one of them equally. They had taken to playing pranks on him after his run in with the mudblood last year. But he couldn't prove it was them. Even if he could he knew that they wouldn't get in trouble. He just planned to stay as far from them as he could.  
He started class like he did last year going and trying to hide in the corner and avoid attention at all costs. The other kids in his house had seemed to be trying to be friendly to him he had a feeling that he knew who was responsible for this change in attitude. The first half of school flew by. He had been busy studying and writing the Dark Lord like he was told to, and hiding from the pests in Gryffindor that he hadn't had time to do anything on his own experiments. He hadn't even been to the room he had in the tower. He had decided that he would stay at the school for the break and would later regret this decision. After everyone had went home from the break he went up to the tower and began working where he had left off over the summer. He didn't leave the room till about two or three days before class was to start again. He slept a total of that many hours the entire break. He emerged from the room tired and greasy haired from the work he had just wrapped up. He couldn't wait to jump into a hot shower and then crawl into bed. As he rounded the corner he noticed a group of boys standing around in the hall. Oh crap he thought to himself what are they up to. He turned to walk the other way to avoid what ever was about to happen to the next person that walked down that hall, but he was to late.  
" Hey James look. Its Snivilus. Hey don't run away come back here." He heard Black screaming behind him. Why did I have to leave? Why didn't I just sleep in the room?  
" Hey buddy, How's it going? You know I don't think that we have had a chance to talk since school started. I hope you don't think that we are horrible friends for not talking to our favorite Slytherin." They all laughed collectively at James. They did every thing on cue when James was involved.  
" Potter, Get your filthy hands off me." Severus couldn't think of anything to say that was witty in reply to what Potter had just said all he could think of was his bed. " Look Potter I am not in the mood to do this right now. Cant you find some one else to torture."  
" I don't want to torture any one but you," Severus felt something cold on his back then he began to feel like his legs ran away with out him the next thing he knew he was on the floor watching the hall fade into black. He could feel himself being moved from the floor and he could hear there voices but wasn't coherent enough to make since out of the words. Eventually he fell asleep and hoped it was all just a bad dream.  
He woke from the best sleep he had ever had in his life to the whispers of students. He began to recall the events from the night before and was frightened to open his eyes. Please just make them all go away.  
" What is going on here?" he heard a McGonagall's say loudly. " Oh my. Well I never. Mr Snape wake up. Wake up this instant. I cant believe... of all my years teaching I have never... Wake up." He opened his eyes slowly and saw that everyone that had stayed for break was looking at him all but his tormentors. They were all sitting on the stairs in the entry hall looking at him and smiling and waving. He looked down to see that he was in nothing but his underwear with his robes on the floor next to him. There was also a bottle of some kind of liquor on the floor empty next to him. He would have understood the first part of this, 'hey every one look Snape is almost naked and look at how scrawny he is ha ha ha' but the liquor were they trying to get him expelled from school. This passed the amount of teasing he was going to take. He stood up put on his robes.  
" We are going to see the headmaster," she said as she picked up the bottle, " I think you need to explain this to him. Of all the students in this school I never would have guessed this from you."  
Severus followed her up the stairs passed the snickering boys who caused all this and to the headmasters office. He followed her up the stairs that were hidden by the gargoyle into a room full of pictures and books with a desk at one end. Dumbledore the new headmaster of the school sat reading something at the desk.  
" Professor," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but he did not look up. "Albus!" The headmaster jumped out of his chair looked at the teacher then to Severus and sat back down.  
" Can I help you two?"  
She then preceded to tell him every thing that she had seen in the hall. Severus sat patiently to tell his side of the story. He couldn't wait to get them in trouble.  
" Well I see he said when she finished. Mr. Snape do you have any thing to add to this story?"  
" I was headed to my room last night when Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius saw me. They decided that they needed to play a joke on someone and I was the one how happened to be walking down the hall at the time. They have been picking on me in little ways since first year, like making my bag split open or something like that. I don't know what they did all I remember is them talking to me them I got really cold and everything went black and the next thing I knew I was almost completely naked in the hall."  
" I see. So they just thought it would be funny to leave you in your underpants in the hall and what about the bottle of fire whiskey. You want me to believe that they planted that jsut to get you in trouble. Mr Snape......"  
" But they did!" Severus felt his temperature rise and knew is face was red. How could he not believe him. They were always in trouble for things when they did them to other students but never when it came to him. It was always over looked when any one did anything to him.  
" Mr. Snape I think a month of detention will be a good enough punishment for this. I don't expect to have anything happen like this again. Now you run along and I will have your head of house inform you of when your detention later." Severus stormed out of the slamming the door. How could he be in trouble for being the victim of one of there stupid pranks. Why do they always get treated differently than the rest of the students. He had to catch them breaking some kind of rule or something to get them back. Next time he would have proof that not even Dumbledore could deny.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore watched Severus as he angrily left his office and slammed the door. He sighed and went back to his book.  
" Albus, you know it is possible that they did do that to him. Albus, are you listening to me?"  
" I heard you Minerva. I also know that they did play the joke on the poor boy. I saw them placing him in the hall last night. I was on my way to see how he was coming on that potion he was working on. He is a very smart boy. I never would have thought that you could do some of the things he does with those potions." He realized that he was about to start babbling and sighed once again and returned to his book.  
" But if you saw the boys then why did you give Severus detention? They should be the ones that get punished."  
Albus looked up at the confused woman on the other side of his desk, " I did what I had to do. It is all for the best."  
" I still don't understand."  
" And you never will." He smiled slightly at her and looked back at his book.  
  
A/N Okay I am not to sure about this chapter. But then again I am not to sure about any of the things that I write. And Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! To those of you who reviewed I do a little dance each time you do. 


	6. It wont change a thing

Severus sat in a mostly empty potions class room. He was reading a letter he had received at dinner just before he had left the table to start out the year doing yet another detention because of the Marauder's, thats what Potter and his gang were calling themselves now. He really did wish he could catch them doing something. He focused his concentration back on the letter from the Dark Lord. He apologized for being to busy to see him off and wished him a good third year and again asked him to write like he did last year, which he hardly did.' He wouldnt want to hear about my problems he has better things to worry about then me', he mumbled to him self as he put the letter away. He sat and enjoyed the quiet thinking for what potion the could have used to do that would have made them think that it was Him and not someone else that had made the train car that contained those first years smell and the seats turn slimy and green. "They cold come up with better pranks", He said out loud to him self, "It is the first of the year maybe they are just getting warmed up." He shuttered at the thought of them getting warmed up. Soon they would be after him specifically.  
" It is just horrible that you are the one that got blamed for it, too." a small voice came from behind him. He turned to see the small red- headed mudblood he had told off first year standing in the back of the room with a terrified look on her face.  
"Why are you here? Don't tell me that perfect little mudblood Evans has detention." tears began to fill her eyes. She only ever did that when he called her a mudblood or insulted her in some other way, the other Slytherin boys did it all the time and it never invoked any emotion from her.  
"I am not in trouble," she sniffed, " I came to help with the potions that needed to be finished for Madame Pomphrey." She started wiping he eyes with the ends of her sleeves and walked to a desk on the other side of the room. After several minuets of silence the professor walked in gave them instructions and then left quickly. They were told to finish one batch of the pepper up potion and then leave it on her desk to be tested and bottled. This was the stupidest thing that Severus had ever heard. If you left the potion out and it cooled before it went in to the bottle it would lose some of its properties and wouldn't cure any thing. He tried to point this out to the professor but the woman wouldn't listen she just told him to follow her instructions and then left after threatening him, with more detention.  
He was letting his potion stew like the directions called for before the remainder of the ingredients was added. He looked over to see that Lilly was having trouble chopping some of her ingredients and was now hacking them up. Severus sighed and shook his head, " You silly girl." he said as he crossed the room and took the knife away from her. She watched as he cut everything she hadnt already mutilated into the exact same size pieces. " They might work better for you this way." he handed back the knife and went back to check his potion.  
" Thank you," she smiled, " I didn't think you were capable of being nice." she giggled and went back to work. Severus caught her staring at him every now and then. Luckily the time to leave came quickly and he gathered up his things and practically ran from the room. Why had he helped her now she will never leave you alone.  
"Um.... Severus. Severus wait. You dropped this." Lilly was running up the stairs behind him. She was holding the letter. "It fell out of you pocket as you were leaving. Who's it from?" she said as she started to examine the writing on the out side of the letter. Severus yanked it from her hand and gave her the nastiest look he could. "Not like its any of your business but its from my father." He stuffed the letter in his pocket and then turned to walk away.  
"Severus I am sorry, I wasn't going to read it. You don't have to be mad."  
"Who said I was mad Evans, I just want to go to bed now if you will excuse me."  
She reaches forward and grabbed him arm as he turned the second time. "I was wondering if I could ask you something? See I was wondering if you might want to help me with my potions, I really haven't been doing to well in there and with our OWLs only two years away I thought that I might need the extra help. If you don't want to I under stand. I know you don't like me and I am not asking you to do that I just want help." she stood in front of him shuffling her feet and looking at them nervously.  
"You'll do fine Evans. But if you need help with anything you can always ask and I will see if I can explain it in small enough words for you to understand." No you idiot. The answer was no. What are you thinking just tell her no. The screaming in his head had become so loud that it was giving him a headache. He headed straight for bed. Why had he said yes?  
  
The next morning Severus walked slowly into the Great Hall and plopped down at the table. He was starving. He reached across the table to grab the eggs. He began to stuff his face full off food when he looked up. His eyes had met Lilly's long enough to see her smile and sort of half wave at him before turning around talking with her friends. What had he gotten him self into. He looked over his schedule and then grabbed his things and headed off to class. The rest of the day went by with out anything happening. She hadn't so much as looked in his direction at dinner. He wasn't so sure if he was happy or up set by this. He had two classes with Gryffindor the next day and for the first time in his life he was actually looking forward to them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly stood out side the Great Hall waiting for Remus to join her. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Why had she agreed to in the first place. James Potter. That's why. Maybe this would get him to notice her. That and Severus Snape deserved every thing he got or calling her a mudblood. But he was being so nice last night, in his own twisted little way.  
" Hey Lil," Remus jumped at the same time Lilly did, " Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. How did it go the other day?"  
" He said he would help me if I needed it and he...... well he agreed. I sort of waved at him yesterday morning. I am not sure how thick you want me to lay it on. Where were you yesterday anyways?"  
" I was sick. I am sick a lot. But you think its working you don't think he suspects anything do you?" Lilly watched as Remus looked around the hall nervously.  
" No. He doesn't seem to yet. How long do I have to keep this up Remus. Why wont you and James tell me what you guys have planned?"  
" You will know soon. Just keep it up. Your doing great. We had better get to class don't wanna be late. Mind if I walk you." Lilly smiled slightly as she took Remus's arm and they walked to class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood behind the pillar and watched as Lilly and Remus walked down the hall. 'So it was all just another one of their pranks'. He whispered. But why had they involved Lilly? Did they think he liked her? Me like a mudblood he started to laugh, but remembered how he had acted when she was asking for help last night. Stupid hormones. He stepped out form his hiding place and walked slowly to his potions class. He had never been late to a class before and was wondering where he would have to sit. And what they were going to do to him, and how he was going to retaliate. If he was going to be picked on and they weren't going to get into trouble with the teachers he would have to take matters into his own hands. He entered the class room and took his usual seat.  
"So nice of you to finally join us Mr. Snape, Would you mind taking a seat and getting out your book. We are on page 20. Oh and before I for get 50 points from Slytherin." She smiled at Severus and went back to her lecture. She never has missed a chance to publicly humiliate him since he showed her up first year. He opened his book and began to write ways to make the potion they were going to make in the next class taste better and not lose any of its properties.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office with a book placed across his lap he was staring into space. The door to his office opened and he listened as the foot steps got closer to his chair. He really didn't want to deal with her now. "Good morning Minerva, Is there something that I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you have noticed how strange Potter and his friends have been acting. I actually caught Sirius in the library with a book and it was open. I even think he was reading it." "Nothing wrong with studying, maybe he decided to stop having Remus do his work for him and try to learn on his own."  
" He was reading beyond his year. Potter and Peter were there too. They are up to something and I have a feeling that they have Lilly involved somehow. And don't you give me any of that ' She would never break a rule' crap, you know as well as I do that she would do any thing to get Remus's attention or James. You know what's going on don't you!"  
Albus sat looking at the book in his lap it was older than he was and it showed. The pages were turning from yellow to brown and the cover looked like at any moment to could fall off and turn to dust. He ran his long boney finger across the words on the page. She was right he did know what was going to happen but no matter how much he liked and he wanted to help Severus out he just couldn't. He had spent to long in thought and looked up just in time to see the professor storm from the room. Which she would have done any way if he would have answered. He looked down at the book and slammed it shut. What if he did do something to stop it? Just this once it couldn't change things that drastically, could it? Albus picked up the book and tossed it in to the fire, he then left the room in search for Minerva. He would need her help after all.  
As he shut the door the book that he had left burning in the fire place turned to ashes and began to reappear on the coffee table in front of his favorite chair.  
  
A/N OK I know that this was a short chapter and its really choppy, but I did the best I could. Its also a lot shorter than I thought but it just seemed like a good stopping point. So good, bad, or ugly read and review. Please! I would also like to apologize for this chapter taking so long. School and work have sucked away most of my free time. I do promise to try and keep updating more often than I have been. 


	7. Return to the past

Severus sat in the window of the Slytherin common room looking out over the grounds of the school. The sun was rising and over the forest and the dew on the grass was now shining, making everything look like it was covered in diamonds. The first month of his fourth year had ended with out a word from Potter or his groupies. Lilly hadn't so much as looked in his direction since that day an breakfast. She hadn't been to friendly towards Potter lately either. 'I wonder what happened to them.' He thought out loud. 'What happened to there little plan.' They had never played the prank on him that they had started to at the first of last year. It wasn't like them to do all that planning and then not go through with something. Maybe Lilly got cold feet and turned them in, which would explain a lot of things. He sighed and jumped from the window. As soon as he hit he floor he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see his Lucius's owl now on the back of a chair.  
"Hey girl, Do you have a letter for me? Well come here and I will see if I have any thing for you." The owl landed in front of him and stuck out her leg. Severus untied the letter and laid a chocolate frog in the table. The owl chased the frog for a while. When she had finished her snack she landed on Severus's shoulder she nibbled on his ear to say thank you then flew away. He took the letter back to his room. He wasn't sure if he could read it now or if he should wait and read it later. Everyone was still asleep so what would it hurt.  
  
Dear Severus,  
I was glad to hear that every thing is going so well for you. I know that you have been having some problems with some of the boys in Gryffindor. Lucius told me about it at dinner last night. I don't know why you didn't tell me. I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me about this. I guess I under stand why you didn't. I just want you to know that you can trust me. I will help in any way I can if you want me to. I won't do it on my own. I will wait till you are ready to come to me with this. Don't feel like you can't write me with even the tiniest problem. I will always make time for you. No matter what I am doing you are more important. I won't keep you any longer you have class to get to.  
  
V  
  
Severus sat on the edge of his bed staring at the letter. Ever since he was saved from his father that night the Dark Lord had become more like the father he had always dreamed he had. It was odd to have all these people around him that all seemed to care. Why couldn't his parents have been this way with him all along? He folded the letter neatly and placed it in the bottom of his trunk. He would have to write Lucius later and let him know that he was going to pay for talking about things that he shouldn't have been.  
Severus went about his day like he did any other day, but his mood was different. He was happier. The Marauder's quickly picked up on this and decided he was long over due for some pranking. They ripped his bag at least twenty times, and made sure that his books were scattered properly up and down the hall. They soaked to of his books in ink when they made the bottles explode. Each childish prank was followed by another, but nothing seemed to get to him. Well, outwardly it didn't seem that way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" James screamed. "We have tried all day and nothing, not even one of his dirty I-am-going-to-kill-you looks or any thing."  
" Prongs your making a scene. Just sit and calm down a little. We'll get him some how. We just need to think bigger and..." Sirius cut off his friend. "And not involve any of your friends." "How was I to know she would go to Dumbledore? I thought that she hated him almost as much as I do. I didn't know she would help him out." Remus flopped down on the floor in front of the fire when he ran out of things to vent. "Um. Moony? Why do you hate him so much?" Peter asked nervously. He didn't want to get them to mad at him. It usually hurt when he did. Remus pretended not to hear the question, so he was safe for now. "Ok," James said frustrated at his whole having to act calm thing, "Then how do we get him. Last year would have been perfect. If things had went as planned." "If you try any thing I will tell." A small voice chimed in from a corner of the room. "Why don't you just leave him alone and worry about more important thing like your school work or what you are going to take next year or the OWLs they are next year and..." "Would you shut up already Lilly? Look when he has been expelled or is dead then we will worry about something else. Right now he is going to pay for everything he has done... EVERYTHING!!!" Remus stormed from the room almost in tears. It was all his fault and he will pay for everything he did to me and my brother. He thought to him self as he curled up in his bed.  
  
Severus sat at the table in the common room with his parchment and quill. He had planned to write Lucius but now something was telling him that maybe he should take this offer for help from Voldemort. He sat staring at the parchment for a good hour then he began to write everything from that night at his house when the twins stayed over to the final prank that they had played on him before he made it to the common room. He left out nothing. When he had finished he looked up blankly at the wall. ' I need to talk to Remus.' He folded up the parchment and went up to his trunk. He hid it with his other letters and climbed into bed. He would talk to Remus tomorrow, if for know other reason then to find out what had happened to his friends. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, only to wake several hours later covered in sweat and shaking. It had been so long since he had that dream. While he lay there attempting to catch his breath his head started to fill with the names of ingredients. He always kept parchment and something to write with next to his bed for just such an occasion. He usually created some of the most interesting potions in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep, but he knew what those were for, but his one he had no idea where it was coming from. He wrote ever thing down as fast as he could when he was finished he lay down again. He went over the ingredients several times in his head to try and figure out what they went to, but no matter how hard he tried it just looked more and more like a shopping list than a potion of any kind. The next morning he woke early and waited for Remus outside of the Great Hall. Hopefully he would be alone. He paced for what felt like days till he finally got his first glimpse of Remus as he headed in Severuses direction down the hall. Severus stood frozen his mind went blank. What would he say? What was it that he even wanted to know? It didn't matter he just had to start the conversation first then worry about the other things later. It was times like these when he wished he was more of a people person like Lucius or even Voldemort for that matter. "Um.. Remus c.could I .." He watched as he walked right passed him like he didn't exist. What had he ever done to him any way? Feeling now more then ever like an outcast he walked to class. Class didn't start for another two hours but he needed to be some place with out people to think. Now what was he going to do?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore sat staring at the wall why had he stopped them. Why couldn't he have just left things alone like he knew he should have? ' You knew what would happen if you interfered you stupid old man.'  
" Shut up. Just shut up!" Albus screamed at the top of his lungs.  
" Albus, who are you talking ?" Minerva stood on the door way looking at the headmaster who was trying his best to look like he was alright.  
" Don't worry about that? Did you need something? Of course you do why would you come see me if you didn't need something." He smiled and laughed nervously as he walked over to his desk and slammed the book on it closed.  
" I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me and some of the other professors.... Didn't you burn that book last year?"  
" Yes, yes I did. And I would love to join you for breakfast? Is there something wrong?"  
"If you burned it then... No nothings wrong? Have you been feeling well? You have been acting odd lately?"  
" Me, why I always act odd" he smiled this time for real. Even he had to admit that he was a bit of an odd ball at times.  
" Yes but this is even odd for you."  
" I am just having a hard time dealing with a decision that I made. Now shall we go?"  
Before she could say another word he walked from the room. 'Why don't you just tell her, Albus. Yes tell her how the great Albus Dumbledore just single handedly ruined the life of one boy by sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Go on tell her.'  
'I don't care what you say' he thought ' things will be better this way for him I know they will.' He knew it wasn't true but he couldn't let it win. Not this time. It just had to be wrong that's all there was to it.  
  
Severus sat looking out the train window. He had tried many times that year to talk to Remus but his existence was never acknowledged. He wished he was still at school and had just one more chance to try something. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the slamming of the door to his compartment. "What the hell do you want?" he said not even looking up to see who had just come in. " Funny I was wondering the same thing." " Remus, I...um well ...I..." he couldn't believe it he had actually come to talk to him. "Well Snape what have you been wanting. Look its not like I care or anything its just that its been bugging me lately. Why you would even try and talk to me? You never made an effort to before so why now?" " I wasn't wanting to let my self believe that you were the Remus Lupin that use to smash the coffee table every time you came to visit. You couldn't have been. For some reason it just didn't make since to me that it was you. I guess it was cause I hadn't seen or heard from you in so long...." " So, what you want to just go back to the way thing were. With us being friends? How could you possible think that I would want .." " Look I just want to know what happened. I want to know why my best friends just disappeared and then only one of them reappeared. I want to know why I wasn't allowed to have anything to do with them any more after that night. I just want answers that's all Remus."  
Remus looked around and the left the compartment slamming the door. Severus stood there wondering what he had said that would make him want to leave like that. He picked his potions book up that had been sitting in the seat next to him and threw it at the door. He plopped down in his seat and hid his face in his hands. This is why he hated interacting with people. They never did any thing that made since, only things that made his head hurt. He spent the rest of the ride home trying not to think about any thing at all.  
He met Lucius at the train station like he always did and they went home the same as they always did. He opened the door to his house and found his mother sitting in front of the fire place like she had every day since a year or so before his father died. 'She really is a pathetic excuse for a woman,' he thought to him self. She was so different before....  
"Hello mother. I am home. I had a wonderful time at school thank you so much for coming to get me. I know you are busy and it just means so much to me that you would take time from your busy schedule just to see your only son home from school. I just don't know what I would do if I had a mother that didn't care enough to do things like that. Well I will leave you to what you were doing before I can home now mother. I do hope you will not be to busy to join me for dinner later." Severus left the room as the woman sat there sobbing. She hadn't really done any thing to deserve the attack but maybe that was the problem she never did anything anymore. Well any thing that wasn't crying. He went up to his room and began to unpack his things and then threw himself into his bed. He had been laying there thinking of what to do next with Potter and his gang when he heard his door open slowly and saw a tiny greenish head peeking around the door.  
" Hello Missy. Did you need something?" Missy was a house elf that Lucius had let him have to help take care of things around the house. He hadn't really had the chance to get to know her, he left for school on her second day.  
" I is not wishin' to bug master, but master has company. I is not letting them in master cause I is not knowin them and I is not knowin if you want them in master."  
Severus smiled "Well then why don't I just go see who it is." The elf nodded looking ashamed of herself for even having to ask him for something that may have inconvenienced him for a second. He opened the door shaking his head and smiling at the silly little elf.  
" When did you get a house elf?"  
" When my mother became a ....Remus?"  
" Hi. Your mother became me?"  
" No. Its ... It's a long story. Why are you here?"  
" You really have know idea what happened that night? You just didn't stop talking to me because of what happened to me and my brother?" Remus stood in the door way shaking so hard he almost knocked himself over.  
" I was just told that it was best that I didn't talk to you any more. I went to see you and the house was empty. No, I didn't stop talking to you because of what happened because I don't know what happened." Severus watched as his friend burst into tears. He stood in shock not knowing what to say or do to make it stop. While Severus stood trying to think of something comforting to say to make Remus stop crying, he did not notice his mother standing behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and moved him out of her way. She reach out and threw her arms around the boy on her front porch. She stood there holding him crying right along with him for several minutes before any one spoke.  
"I am so sorry Remus. This is all my fault. I never should have told him that he wasn't allowed to talk with you or your family. I never should have listened to my husband. I am so sorry." Her words were hard to make out with all the sniffling she was doing.  
"Its not entirely your fault you know. I shouldn't have listened to you when you suggested the idea." Remus's mother came up the steps to the house to join the hugging. "We just should haven't have told anyone. Nun of that things that have happened since then would have happened and I think we would have all been happier that way."  
"Um.. Mom Mrs. Snape could you guys let go. I cant breathe." The two ladies let go laughing between sniffles.  
"Oh Severus, you must feel left out."  
" No I am alright." Before he could even finish the sentence he was being smothered in a hug by his former best friend mother. He still had no idea what was going on or why there was all this hugging and crying and what they all knew that he didn't.  
"Severus," Remus was looking at him with this puzzled look on his face, " Are you crying?"  
" Well every one else was I just wanted to feel like a part of the group." He wiped his eyes. He hadn't even noticed he was crying at all.  
" Well," Remus's mother looked around and at all of them, " I think we have all got a lot to talk about."  
"Yes," His mother agreed. " We were just about to have dinner you could join us and then we could all sit and talk afterwards."  
The three moved past Severus who was still in a bit of shock. 'What the hell just happened here?' he mumbled to him self. Not wanting to miss anything so he would be anymore and become even more lost than he already was he hurried into the house to join them for dinner.  
Dinner was just like when they use to eat dinner before that night. Remus and Severus sat quietly as the two women played catch up. After dinner the boys headed up to Severus's room leaving the two moms to talk alone.  
"Wow, it hasn't changed at all."  
Severus sank into his favorite arm chair and hid his face in his hands. The boys sat in silence for a while. Neither of them really knew what to say.  
"So, my dad left my mom about a week after that night. He took my brother and we haven't heard from them since. My mom took it really hard. I think she would have been better if she had had someone to talk to. But she had also lost her best friend that night too. She and I moved into this run down little house not two far from the school. I only ride the train to school because its tradition. ..... Look about on the train. I have spent so much time hating you for everything that happened. When you said that you did not know I thought you were lying. That you just wanted to get me to admit that I.. but I was telling my mom and she told me all about what her and your mom had done. I am sorry. You know we have done this sooner. Now I feel a little bad. I played all those pranks on you to get you back for something you didn't do. Look I know you probably hate me for all the things I have done to you and I honestly don't blame you, but I miss having you as a friend. It was so much more fun getting in trouble with you then it has been with Prongs and the rest. You don't think that may be we could try.. I mean I know it will never be the same...."Severus stood up and walked away from the rambling boy on the couch interrupting his speech. He made his way over to the closet and pulled up the floor boards and removed a small dusty box. He walked over to the couch and set the box between him and Rermus.  
Remus looked at him and took the box and placed it in his lap. He dusted it off and then opened it and removed to contents, which consisted of ten or more letters that Severus had wrote to his friends that had never been sent and a bag of dung bombs. Remus looked at the bag and smiled.  
" A refused to use them until we were able to set them off together. I know it sounds silly and very unlike the me you know from school... I am not saying I haven't changed cause I have but maybe we could try to be friends. I do miss having you around too." Severus watched as Remus looked over the letters. The two boys sat and talked all night. Severus told Remus almost everything that had happened since that night. He felt that telling him all about how he now looked up to the dark lord as a father wouldn't have went over real well.  
  
The two moms stood in the door way of the room where there boys now slept.  
"Its just like when they were little. Remus on the couch and Severus in his chair. Do you think we should tell him?" Mrs. Snape looked at her friend who was covering the boys with blankets she had got from the closet.  
" I think that Remus will tell him when he is ready. It is his story to tell."  
" I guess you are right."  
" Now how about some coffee." 


	8. Change

"So, He just came in and after a bunch of talking everything was back to normal? Severus you can't be serious. After everything he and his little friends did to you. You just go back to being friends with him? And your mom she is acting like a mom again?"  
  
Severus turned away from the large window in Lucius Malfoy's study. "Its like she just woke up and nothing had changed and, yeah, it was like everything was back to normal. But, I just couldn't help but thinking that he was put up to this, like he and those jerks he calls friends are up to something. He never told me what happened that night to him and his brother. He just said that Romulus and his father left. He and his mother are coming over tonight for dinner and I really don't want to go. I don't want to play nice and like everything has been forgiven."  
  
"Then don't. People change Severus. He obviously isn't the same and neither are you, maybe you two just weren't meant to be friends for the rest of your lives. You don't have to play nice and if you don't want to eat there you are more them welcome here any time, you know that."  
  
"I have just wanted things to be normal for so long that its hard not to just stand back and be the little kid I was when he knew me. I don't think that running away to your house is a good idea either. I know that I can't be friends with him not like we were, I also kind of feel like an idiot for showing him those letters and things. It was like saying look at how pathetic I am, make fun of me please."  
  
Severus left the Malfoy estate more confused than when he arrived. He knew that there friend ship would never be the same. 'If it was then he would have told me' he thought, 'He would have said something to me earlier.' Severus made his way to his house slowly. He decided that walking would give him a better chance to think then if he went by Floo. That and walking was less messy. After several hours of the same argument running through his head over and over, he began to make his way up the steps of his front porch. He opened the front door slowly and closed it as softly as he could behind him. He wanted to be left to his thoughts and not disturbed by his mother. His attempts failed. As he made his way up the stairs he was paying attention to his thoughts and not his foot placement. The tenth stair up squeaked louder than normal, like some one had placed a charm on it to magnify the sound.  
  
"Severus, honey is that you?" his mother called from the other room like she had been waiting anxiously for the sound all day.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," he turned and went back down to the room her voice came from, "Who the else could it possible be woman. Did you need something ?"  
  
"Well for starters I would like you to lose the attitude young man. And I would also like for you to tell me where you have been all day Remus and his mother are going to be here any minute and I have had to get ready for them all day by my self."  
  
" You haven't done a single thing the house elves did it for you and if it was any of your business I would have tell you where I was. You don't think that after four years of you not speaking to me and barely acknowledging my existence that you can just all of the sudden be my mother again just because it works for you now." Severus caught him self before the tears began to form in his eyes. He just couldn't play there game any more. He didn't want things the way they were before he liked them the just fine the way they are, he didn't need her of Remus any more.  
  
"That's fine dear. Now will you go get ready for dinner. Oh and you wont be leaving the house till school starts your grounded. I don't care how grown up you think you are you cant speak to your mother that way. Now run along."  
  
Severus walked out of the room slowly and made his way up the stairs to his room. "Just who the hell does she think she is." He yelled at the wall. He made his to his closet. "Why am I changing?" he slammed the door shut and flopped down on his bed. No matter how hard he tried to fight it he just couldn't do it, she was still his mother. Even if she was in his mind a horrible one. He began to mumble all sorts of horrible things under his breathe as he changed into clean robes. Just as he finished he was called down stairs to see to the company. He began mumbling again as he made his way to the door to let them in. He was as sarcastically polite as he could be all night, which earned him a few looks from his mother but nothing else. After dinner they moved to the patio in the back yard to enjoy the fresh air. Remus followed the mothers as the looked at the flowers that had just been planted and as they spoke about the latest attacks on muggles by the Death Eaters. Severus sat quietly in the shadows watching. Trying to think of something to say or if he should stay silent . "Just what are you playing at Remus?"  
  
"What?" The three turn at once. All of them had the same shocked look in there faces.  
  
" You have done nothing to me for the past four years but try to get me expelled or killed and all of the sudden you want to play like nothing happened. Did they volunteer you this time instead of that mudblood Evans?"  
  
"I realize that you may not like her that much because she may be smarter than you, and you of all people have no right to judge the purity of blood you worthless half breed. I am here because my mother missed her friend and she wanted things to be normal again. I could care less about your or your mother. Hell I was only nice to you because I was getting paid to do so." Severus ducked his head and smirked as Remus was back handed by his mother. He looked up to see his mother now sitting in a chair looking like she did before her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Is it true? Did you pay him to be here? What did you do tell him that if he was real nice he might get let out of his cage so he could go eat a couple of poor kids playing in the woods too."  
  
" How dare you!" Severus stepped forward and grabbed Ms. Lupin by the arm and pushed her backwards.  
  
" I think its best if you both leave now." Severus helped his mother up and in to the house.  
  
" Severus," she started to cry on her sons shoulder. He had no idea what to do or say. So he just stood there and let her cry. After a few minutes she was able to speak again. "I know you hate me and I know I have been a horrible mother to you. I wish a simple 'I am sorry' would make things all better between us. I was just as scared of your father as you were, maybe more, I couldn't have stopped him even if I had tried. You know how strong he was. That's why he married me I was weaker than he was. There was no way I would be able to show him up. I begged him not to hurt you. But he would just get mad and hit me too. And then when Lucius showed up that night and began to threaten me on 'You know who's' behalf. That's when I just couldn't take it any more I had lost my best and only friend, my son, and my husband. I just couldn't take it, I wanted to die, but I was to scared to try and kill myself. I was afraid I might mess that up too. Oh please Severus, please for give me. I can be a good mother. Just give me a chance."  
  
Severus and his mother sat on the stairs in silence only the sound of her sobbing could be heard through out the entire house, which meant the house elves were listening.  
  
"I was with Lucius. We were talking about what had been going on here all summer." His mother took her head off his shoulder and moved away from him slightly just so she could see his face while he spoke. "I don't know if I can for give you just yet. But I do know you love me. I know you tried to stop him. I may be able to for give you in time but not now." Severus found himself on the receiving end of a bare hug. His mother was squeezing his so hard he could barely breathe. "Does this mean I am not grounded any more." His mother loosened her grip on him and they both began to laugh, which in his opinion was a lot better than the crying. After another minute or so of silence they both decided to go on to bed to get some rest and that they would talk more in the morning. As they walked up the stairs Severus's mother stopped and looked up at her son.  
  
"Did he ever tell you what happened? What he is?"  
  
"No he never said a thing to me."  
  
They walked on up the stairs and when she reached her room she looked up at her son again. "Remus is a werewolf." She stepped into her room and shut the door.  
  
Severus stood frozen, not from shock, but because of how stupid he felt. Why hadn't he noticed on his own? He walked on to his room thinking to himself about the nights events and what he was going to say to his mother in the morning. They did have a lot of catching up to do and he needed to decide if he wanted to bother with that or leave it alone. Before one of the questions in his head could be answered he fell asleep.  
  
"See I told you this would be bad Albus"  
  
"Its not all bad, he did just make up with his mother."  
  
"You should have listened to me and done things the right way you stupid old man then we wouldn't have to go through all this right now. But no you couldn't you had to go and do what you thought was the right thing. You would think that you would have learned by now I know what's best. I have never been wrong before."  
  
"You have been very help full to me in the past. But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try to change things for the better if I have a chance. It's not like the future is written in stone. It can be changed. Now would you please shut up? I find it very hard to carry on two conversations at the same time."  
  
"I will but only because you frustrate me you stupid old man."  
  
*A/N* I am so sorry that this is short but I have a hard time finding an ending point. I hope to have another chapter of this posted soon (like before the week is over). I would like to apologize to you all for it taking so long between chapters. I just can't seem to find the time to write. After the next chapter is posted I plan to work on Neville's diary. So it might take forever for this to be up dated. But I will feel better if I can get Neville caught up to book five. Then I can move on with this one. I will try and make the next chapter longer and better then this one. Please Review! 


	9. UpsideDown

Severus looked out his bed room window the ground was now covered in snow. Normally he would have stayed at the school for Christmas break and worked on some potions but he and his mother were getting along so well, it just seemed wrong to leave her home alone. That and it was more quite at home. Fifth year meant that the O.W.L.s would be given at the end of the year and every one was stressing out over them. He didn't see the big deal in the whole thing. If they had paid attention in class they would do just fine on them. He got up and slowly made his way down the stairs to find his mom sitting in the living room floor surrounded by boxes. The Christmas decorations that Severus had not seen since before his father died over flowed from them.  
  
" Mama, what are you doing?"  
  
" Oh, good morning. There is some breakfast on the table and you can help me when you are done if you want. I just thought that it would be nice to have the house decorated like it use to be. I miss all the big tree and all the lights and.. Would you like to go into town with me later and we could eat out and do some shopping for presents and maybe get a tree?" Severus watched his mother as she spoke her eyes began to grow wider and wider until he thought they would pop right out of her head.  
  
"That sounds like fun mom, but what town?" The only town he could think of was the muggle one at the bottom of the hill. She couldn't mean that one.  
  
"Well there is that little muggle town we could go look there first I guess. I love how pretty the town looks from the window at night all light up with different color lights and it would be fun to look around. Then we could go to Diagon Alley. You don't want to go do you?"  
  
"No we can go if you want to." She was right what harm could there be in just going and looking around at things. He helped his mother put up some of the decorations before they both got tired of it and handed the job over to the house elves. He and his mother decided over breakfast they would go to the town later that afternoon, so that she could have time to get ready. He hadn't seen her happy in so long.  
  
Severus sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his mother. She had been getting ready for what seemed like days, but was really more like three or four hours. "Its been so long since I wore muggle cloths. I hope that these are ok." Severus turned to see his mother making her way down the stairs in an out fit that he swore he had seen on that Evans girl and she was carrying a dark blue over coat. Severus looked at her and smiled and started to open the door. "You aren't going like that, are you?" Her nose wrinkled as she looked her son over.  
  
"What's wrong with my robes?"  
  
"Oh, come here. Going to a muggle town like that you'll get laughed at. Here we go they use to be your fathers and well they may be a little big but that can be fixed now go put these on."  
  
Severus mumbled to him self and went to his room he replaced the robes with the green dress shirt and black pants. He looked in the mirror laughed at the way he looked and went back to his mother's room. She was dusting off a leather trench coat that she had removed from the closet. He grabbed the coat from her and started down the stairs.  
  
"Severus you look nice," she called after him, "but your hair. Are you going to leave it like that?" Severus rolled his eyes, turned, and went back to his room. He grabbed one of the ties for his hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. He made his way back down the stairs where his mother was now waiting for him.  
  
"Can we leave now." His mother didn't answer she only smiled and opened the door. They hardly spoke to each other as they made there way to the town. By the time they reached the edge of the town it had started to snow again. "What do you want to do first?" Severus shrugged. "How about we do a bit of window shopping?" He shrugged again and followed his mother. They wandered from store to store, and there was more than just 'window shopping' going on. His mother stopped in every store and bought at least one thing. He had no idea his mother had brought that much muggle money with her, or that she even had any idea how to use it. They were making there way back down the other side of the street to there house when his mother realized they had not eaten dinner yet and saw this small restraint on the corner right next to a tree lot. This is when Severus realized he had been tricked and was not going to get to go any where near a wizarding shop of any kind today. The found a table next to a window his mother left him after they ordered to go look at the bathroom. Severus sank into his chair and stared out the window. The snow had picked up and it really wasn't going to be fun to walk home in. His thoughts were interrupted by some one pulling on his hair. He turned to find a small, blonde little girl behind him.  
  
"You have pretty hair. Almost like my dolly," she smiled and handed Severus a very well lover half bald doll.  
  
"Thank you." He handed her back her doll. She defiantly wasn't from one of the richer muggle families but she had to have been the cutest thing he had seen all day.  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing? Don't you know you aren't to talk to strangers?"  
  
"But sissy he isn't a stranger he is my friend. Aren't you?" Severus smiled at the little girl. He had spoken to soon about her being the cutest girl all day. The girl now standing behind the small child was absolutely beautiful. She had long silky blond hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"I am sorry. She can be a brat some times. I hope she didn't cause too much trouble." Severus could not think of any thing to do but stare. He could tell this was a bad idea when the milky white skin of, what he thought to be an angle, started to turn pink.  
  
"Um.. No. She was no trouble at all. Don't worry about it." The girl apologized again any way and walked her little sister, who turned and waved at him several times, back to a table full of teen age girls. He covered his face with his hands. If only he had something sweet or smooth to say to her. 'She was just there to get her sister nothing else just get over your self Severus.' He mumbled, and then turned back to his window. He watched the reflection of the girls in the window. They seemed to be having a great time laughing and talking. He was so busy he hadn't noticed his mother had returned to the table.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick or something." She looked at the window and then smiled at her son. "Which one are you staring at?"  
  
Severus felt his face go red. "The blonde." He couldn't believe he had just told her. Not like he had a choice she would have been asking him all break if he hadn't. Much to his amazement she left it at that. After a few moments she spoke again. "You know I was thinking that since they tree lot is next door that we could go there and get a tree and there is no way that we are going to be able to get all of this home so would you mind if I got a cab."  
  
Severus wrinkled his nose and whispered to his mother, "What's a Cab?" At which point she began to laugh hysterically and then excused her self to go call one. He went back to his ice cream and staring. He wished he knew what was so funny.  
  
"Psst.psst."  
  
"Your going to get into trouble again little one. I don't think your sister likes you getting away from her." Severus turned and smiled at the little girl who was under the table across from his.  
  
"Is she looking?" he shook his head no and the girl darted out from under the table and into his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and started to sniffle. "She is wrong you arnt a stranger, you're my friend."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"What's your name? Mines Lizzie, and I am four, and this is my bear. I just got him today he was my Christmas present from sissies' friends. I don't know what to name him. Do you know any good bear names?"  
  
He smiled at the girl .Her balding doll had been replaced with a small brown bear wearing a green scarf with silver snow flakes. "My name is Severus. I am 15, and that is a very cute bear. Oh and bear names, how about Kuma."  
  
"Your name is sevarolus?"  
  
Severus laughed and the little girl joined in even though she had no idea what was so funny. "Why don't you just call me Sev."  
  
"Sev," She giggled. "Sev and Kuma, I like it." Severus felt his face begin to hurt he couldn't remember a time in his life when he had smiled this much.  
  
"You have a sweet smile." Severus tried to keep from blushing but he just couldn't. The little ones sister sat down next to him. He couldn't speak. Every thing he could think of to say sounded so stupid. The little one started to cry and was hugging him so hard that he couldn't breathe. " He is my friend. I found him first. You cant have him, so go away."  
  
He looked at the little girl, "That wasn't very nice."  
  
"She isn't very nice, so why do I have to be."  
  
"Why isn't she nice?"  
  
"She is going to be all 'oh you is so cute. Will you be friends with me and forget all about my sister she is just a stupid baby.' And then you will follow her and forget all about me and I will be all alone with Kuma and we will cry."  
  
"That had to be the cutest sarcastic voice I have ever heard, and I will not leave you hear to cry. I don't think your sister would either. You and Kuma are the cutest little things I have ever met, so I could never forget about you guys."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"You named your bear Kuma?" her sister said. Severus had almost forgot that she was there.  
  
"What wrong with Kuma," Lizzie said and started sniffing.  
  
"Yeah, whats wrong with it?" He decided that taking up for his new little friend was the best was the best way to start talking to the sister.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with it. It is just the oddest name she has made up for one of her animals."  
  
"Oh and you think you could have done better?" Severus smiled at her. He wished he knew her name and that they were talking about things other than a stuffed bear's name.  
  
"You named it didn't you?" He nodded. "Kuma mean anything?" he nodded again. "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell a stranger something like that."  
  
"Ok Lizzie, what do I have to do to not be a stranger?" Lizzie leaned over and whispered in her sister ear and went right back to holding on to Severus.  
  
"That's all I have to do. You two are odd. Ok. My name is Julie. I am 15, and I want to know what the name means."  
  
"Hi Juile. I am Severus. Yes I know it's an odd name, and I just don't want to tell you right now what it means."  
  
"Severus be nice to the young lady." He looked up to see his mother had returned.  
  
"Lizzie, Julie this is my mother. Mother this is Lizzie and Julie."  
  
Both girls smiled and nodded at his mother and she did the same to them. "Now what was it you wanted to know Julie? I might be able to help."  
  
Julie's smile went evil. "What does Kuma mean?"  
  
"It means bear but I forget what language exactly." She smiled. "Now my turn for the questions. Since my son will never ask you because he is to shy and has this fear of the word no, would you and your adorable sister like to join us at our New Years Eve party? Its not going to be any thing special, Just friends and family, But you two are more then welcome to come." "We would love to." Julie blurted out excitedly. She and his mother exchanged information about the party and then they said there good byes and headed out the door to find a tree.  
  
Severus looked up at his mother, "We are having a party?"  
  
"We are now," She smiled at him.  
  
Severus paced the entrance hall. How could she have invited her to the house. It was too risky for someone like her to be there, and with his family. How many families had to be told that they were not allowed to eat the company when they arrived? What was thinking? Severus was interrupted but to loud knock on the door. He walked slowly to the door. He was shaking all over. He had never been more nervous in his life. He opened the door to find two snow covered girls. "Come in. Come in. You girls must be freezing. Severus dear you take there coats I will show them to the fire." Severus cringed as his grandmother lead the girl into the next room. He threw their coats into the closet and ran to catch up. He entered the room to find his mother and his grandmother introducing the two to the family. He breathed a sigh of relief and entered the room. "And that in the corner is my stupid grandson, but I think that you know him." Severus smirked and nodded, which made his mother and Julie giggle.  
  
"Sev, I missed you!" Lizzie screamed as she ran at him. He knelt down and picked her up and swung her around. "I missed you too. How's Kuma?"  
  
"Oh she misses you too. She cried a lot when you left. She couldn't come she is grounded she bit my dolly on the nose."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like her. I am sure she will be much better once you get back." "Severus, why don't you show the girls around your cousins are playing in your room. You should introduce them too."  
  
Severus went red and gritted his teeth. "Why are they in my room mother?"  
  
"Well I have food I need to check on, off you go."  
  
"Don't be mad Sev." Lizzie kissed him on the nose, "I will beat them up for you. She cant get on to me I am a guest."  
  
"Where on earth .."  
  
Julie interrupted, "Its best to just not ask." She smiled.  
  
"Ok then, shall we?" She blushed and took his arm which made the one he was carrying growl while they walked up the stairs. He showed them all of the rooms he though that they might like and ended the tour with his room. The monsters that he had for cousins were all about Lizzie's age, so she had no problem fitting in right away. The only bad thing about this was it left him and Julie alone. He led her over to the window seat on the other side of the room. He was shaking again. He had no idea what to say to her. They sat in silence watching the kids play or the snow out side, until finally Julie decided to break the silence. "You have a very nice house and I love you room. Your mom must have a really good job. Oh I shouldn't have..."  
  
Severus laughed, "Don't worrier about that, and my mom hasn't got a job. I don't think she has worked a day in her life. My father had a really nice job doing something for the government. And the rest was inherited. I personally don't really like it. Its too big."  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"Oh, he's dead. And don't apologize for mentioning him. I am glad he is dead."  
  
"You're glad he is dead? How can you be glad that he is gone?"  
  
"I am no longer his favorite thing to beat on. He was never around that much for me to get attached to. How did we end up talking about depressing things? I haven't been to many parties but I don't think that that is what you are suppose to talk about."  
  
"Al right then, school isn't sad. Tell me about school then."  
  
"Well I go to a privet school and I am the biggest nerd there. Now what about you?"  
  
"I went to a public school until last year. My parents started home schooling me, which I hate. I was, well I wasn't a nerd, but I wasn't popular either. I do get to see my friends every day, but I wish I got to do all the things that they do like the dances and things. I hope they will let me go back next year. Do they allow you to get letters at your school? Maybe I could write you or something."  
  
"I think I would like that, but you would have to send them to my mom first. They only let us get mail from family. My mom would play along if I asked her too."  
  
They sat in the corner and laughed and talked about almost every thing. They both had secrets that they were keeping from each other, but they had just met the trust wasn't all there. Severus was having the best time he had ever had, but that was all interrupted by to girls fighting.  
  
"Give me back my doll!"  
  
"Only when you give me back the chocolate!"  
  
Severus shook his head and walked slowly over to the girls.  
  
"I am a vampire you know," His cousin whispered to Lizzie, "And if you don't give me back my doll I will.."  
  
"You'll what," Severus's whisper was low and evil making the little girl start shaking. Lizzie ran and jumped in to his arms and started to cry. "Don't let her eat me. I want to go home, Sev. Can you take me home?"  
  
"What happened?" Julie was now next to him.  
  
"My cousin threatened to eat her, now she wants to go home." He looked over at Julie and smiled softly, "Would you like to have me walk you home?"  
  
"Only if you will go with me to my friend's party." Severus nodded and they made there way down stairs to the hall closet.  
  
"Where are you going its only ten? Oh what happened to Lizzie." His mother was now standing next to him petting the little girls head.  
  
"Someone threatened to eat her. So she wants to go home. I was going to walk them if that is ok with you."  
  
"That's fine. Be careful and don't be out to late."  
  
Severus and the two girls walked home getting into several snowball fights along the way. They finally reached the house with several minutes till midnight.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy we are home, and we have company." Lizzie ran through the house screaming. The two teens laugh.  
  
"It doesn't look like they are home." She looked at the clock and smiled "Happy New Year."  
  
"Happy New Year," Severus smiled and very nervously leaned over and kissed Julie on the cheek. He blushed and laughed when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Sorry I didn't think it would scare you. It is tradition you know." She said nothing just looked at him. This had to be bad. "I think I should go now, tell Lizzie that I said Happy New Year." He turned at walked as quickly as he could with out running from the house and half way down the walkway.  
  
"Severus," Julie came running out of the house after him. "I am sorry I just didn't know what to say. Don't leave. Please." She threw her arms around his neck and tried to hide that she had started crying.  
  
"Hey, don't do that. I am not mad. I thought you were." Severus lifted her head and wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "You need to get inside before you freeze." He walked her inside; they said there goodbyes she promised to write every day. He smiled all the way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus reluctantly returned to school the next morning. He tried all the way to the train station to convince his mother that she needed to home school him and that she would be a better teacher than the ones he had at school but all she did was hug him roll her eyes and push him on the train. It wasn't hard for him to fall back into his normal routine. The OWLs were coming up soon and he spent a lot of his time in his room or some corner of the common room studying. Well, trying to study. His mind kept drifting back to the break and Julie and Lizzie. She had promised to write him but it had been almost a month and not even his mother had written. He was getting worried but the only time he had to send the letters was at night and well he didn't want to deal with Potter and his goons. He would just have to try and do it during the day some time.  
  
Severus wrote his mother and Julie and Lizzie several letter a piece then instead of breakfast he sent them all to his mother asking her to send the others by muggle mail and to send back any replies if he had any. She sent him back a letter that night telling him that he would have to wait for his letters from his 'girlfriends' until she thought that he was not going to be busy with tests and things, but he was more then welcome to write when ever he had time too.  
  
The year seemed to fly by, he wrote every other day trying every thin he could to get his letters. Nothing seemed to work but he tried any way. The came when tests were to begin. He sat down for breakfast with some notes and the schedule of testing. He had a pretty easy day. he pulled his notes for DADA out to go over them, he didn't really think that he needed to worry too much about potions. As he started going over his notes he felt a tug on his hair. His mother's owl was looking at him like he was the dumbest thing she had ever laid eyes on. He took the letter off of her leg and gave her some of his eggs and she hurried off.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Your mother told me about the testing you were having to do at school. It sounded really important so I didn't want to bother you. Lizzie says Hi. She loved getting letters from you. She has been telling all the kids at her day care that you're her boyfriend. I know that we didn't know each other that well but I really miss you. We need to do something this summer. my parents don't think that you and I being 'friends' is a good idea. Are we friends or more than that? I guess that we never had a chance to be more than that did we? You have more important things to worry about right now, like passing all those tests. Your mom is going to let me come with her to get you from the station she says that you should write her about this too. Something about timing??? Well I will write again as soon as you write back.  
  
Good Luck! Love,  
Julie  
  
Severus smiled and places that letter in his pocket. He went the rest of the day looking like he might have been the happiest man on earth, and the truth was that he just might have been. He headed off to his first test, DADA. The test took no time at all. He was the last out of the room after it was all over. Before his next test he decided that he would study outside like every one else, he a shady spot under a tree next to the woods. He was so into his studying for the next exam that he didn't notice that he had sat down several trees from potter and his group. They were complaining loudly about being bored while James tied to look cool catching a snich over and over.  
  
"Hey, Sinvelous. What ya got there?" Sirius grabbed the notes from his hands ripping them. Why did they have to pick on him today? He was in a good mood. Severus made one of his usual comments to Sirius and James. Remus just sat under the tree watching. How he got to be a prefect Severus will never know. The next thing he knew he was upside down with his robes over his head. He was very glad at this point that he hadn't worn his boxers with the ducks on them that his mother had got him for Christmas. He wished he hadn't put his wand in his bag, which lay by the tree.  
  
"James, Put him down."  
  
"Oh Hi Lilly, How are you?"  
  
"Remus as a fellow school Prefect I cant see how you could allow this to happen. I am going to get a teacher and see that you all have detention for thin now put him down." Severus wanted to kill her not only because she was a no-it -all- mudblood but she had appointed her self the personal care taker of any one who fell victim to an attack by the potter gang. Severus fell to the ground suddenly. He jumped up and dusted off his robes.  
  
"I didn't need your help you filthy mudblood." He snarled at her causing tears to once again fill her eyes.  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me"  
  
"I don't care what it 'looked' like to you I don't need your help."  
  
"Fine." Lilly pushed her way passed James and headed back to the school. Has soon as she was gone he found himself upside down. This time his letter from Julie fell from his pocket along with a letter he had started to her. 'Oh please don't let them see those.' He chanted over and over in his head. Sirius bent over and picked up the letters and read them to him self smiled and then began to read them out loud as a teacher showed up and placed him right side up. They were then escorted to the head masters office. 


	10. Morsmrdre

Chapter 10

Severus stood in the headmaster's office for what seemed like the millionth time in his life. He was alone for the moment; Dumbledore was talking with the head of house for Griffindor about a proper punishment for the boys. They would not get as harsh a punishment as he would of course he was the one who was up side down. He sat down next the window on the table in front of him was a large black book. It looked to be as old as the headmaster, maybe even older. Severus stuffed is hand into his pocket, nothing there. Nothing in the other one either. He began looking on the floor of the office and again nothing. He sank back into the chair. He tried to think maybe he left them in his bag. As Severus got up he noticed that the book was now open and there was writing on the page.

"Don't bother looking they aren't there either Severus."

"What the hell?" Severus mumbled. He looked back at the book. The next sentence started to appear

"Language, Severus, Language."

Severus couldn't stop staring at the book. How did it know what he was looking for?

"I do know what you are looking for. The letters are currently being given to the headmaster; they have had some nasty things added to them and the name has been changed. Oh dear. It looks like you might be getting into a lot of trouble this time. I would suggest that you watch you temper in the future young master Severus."

What was it talking about? The book was just as crazy as the stupid old goat that they had running the school. Severus Jumped at the doors to the office flew open.

"I suggest you sit down Mr. Snape, we have something I think we need to discuss." Severus did as he was told. It did no good to argue anyway.

"Can you explain this to me?" Severus was handed the two letters that he had dropped earlier. He opened then and the book was right they had been changed. They were now from and to that Evans girl. One sounded like a scared little girl and begged him to leave her alone the other was from him made his face turn red both from embarrassment and anger. He couldn't believe that anyone, with the exception of James Potter, would want to do any of those things to that mudblood.

"I am sending you home tonight. You will be allowed to return next year at the start of the term. I am surprised at you Severus. I really thought you weren't like the rest of them. You will be allowed to finish your exams over the summer at the Ministry; it will of course be at your own expense. On you way out tell Sirius that he can come in now."

Severus got up slowly and left the room. He was still trying to figure this out. What was he going to tell his mother?

"Did ikle Snivelus get him self detention for writing naughty letters?" Sirius's voice had brought him back from his thoughts.

"It was you weren't it?" Severus had not note of anger or any emotion at all, in his voice.

"Only partly," Sirius said rather bitterly. "Remus did the charm to change things I just told him what to make it say."

"Never were the brains behind any of it were you Black." Severus turned to walk away and Sirius grabbed his robes and swung him around and shoved him into a wall. Severus pushed him backwards. Sirius hit the banister and would have gone over if Severus wouldn't have caught him by the front of his robes and threw him in the direction of the headmaster office.

"Look I don't want to fight with you right now Black. Just go get what ever award of service to the school it is that you are going to get and leave me alone." Severus turned walked away. He could have flattened Sirius right there but he just couldn't see the good it would do. It only would have gotten him into more trouble and he was in enough already thinks to that jerk. He would have other opportunities to get him just not now.

He returned to his room and packed all of his things and then began dragging his trunk to the front steps of the school where he was going to wait for whoever it was that was going to take him home. His plans to sit quietly and wait to leave didn't last long, in fact he had only been sitting there for about thirty minutes when the front doors to the school burst open and the Marauder came charging out.

"So, you got kicked out?" James said loudly as the rest of the gang snickered. Severus just sat on his trunk and stared at the gravel path. They could have there fun. It's been what they were waiting for since they started school there. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of letting them know that they were getting to him. He was going to just sit there and wait.

"Wow," a cold voice said in his ear, "Getting kicked out in the middle of your OWLs, mommy wont like that. Well, I guess you will always have that little muggle girlfriend of yours to comfort you. That is if she is still talking to you after she gets our letter." Severus started to shake. I have to ignore them he kept telling himself. How could they send her a letter? She is not use to getting owls; she won't know what to do. The more he thought the madder he became. It was one thing for them to pick on him but Emily. They didn't even know her.

"I think you hit a nerve there Remie. What don't think it was funny that we told your little whore......"

Severus had all he was going to take. If they wanted a fight they where going to get just that. He grabbed Sirius by the neck and lifted him from the ground. The other three stood frozen and watched as their friends feet dangled several inches above the step he was standing on just moments before. Snape still shaking with anger flung Sirius, who was beginning to turn several shades of blue, at the stone wall his friends were now standing in front of. The boys ducked as their friend flew by, turning only just in time to see his body slam against the side of the school and then slide down into a semi lifeless lump at its base. Peter and James ran screaming to his side. Remus turned to Severus, his face was as red. His fist clenched tight at his side.

"You bastard," he growled as he lunged for Severus seizing his throat as the both fell to the ground. Snape grabbed at the fingers that were now digging into the back his neck and began to slowly pry them away. Severus now free of his grip was able to throw Remus aside. He jumped to his just in time to prevent Remus from grasping his throat a second time. The two boys stood with there hands clasped together both struggling to get free from the others grip. After several minuets at this stand still, Severus managed to catch his opponent off balance and shoved him toward where his friends stood. When had Remus got this strong? Remus stumbled back several steps and the came at Severus once more. This time Snape hit him in the center of his chest. The cracking noise made by his ribs was loud enough to be heard by the two conscious boys at the top of the steps. Snape shoved Remus towards his friends once again, but this time he did not catch his balance. His back snapped loudly as it hit the sharp point of the large stone steps. James and Severus pulled there wands out as Peter fell to the ground with surprisingly soft thud.

"Expelliarmus," before they could utter a curse the tiny charms Professor Flitwick had disarmed them both.

A crowd had now gathered at the open door. Several girls screamed as the looked around at the three motionless body's. Flitwick picked up the wands of the two boys from the ground. Before he had a chance to ask for an explanation from either of them the headmaster followed by several members of the staff made there appearance in the door way. McGonagall gasped as she surveyed the scene, she then offered her assistance to Madame Pomfrey who was grumbling about irresponsible boys. Professor Flitwick handed the wands to Dumbledore who was now standing between the two boys. A carriage used by the school to transport students at the first of the year pulled up along Severus. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore had placed Snapes trunk onto the carriage and opened the door for him. Severus climbed in turning to ask for his wand before he shut the door, but he did not have to say a word. Dumbledore gave him a look that turned his insides to ice and handed him the wand then shut the door in his face.

His Mother met him at platform 9and 3/4 red faces and holding a letter with the school crest on it. The silence on the ride home was welcomed by Snape. He had too much on his mind at the moment. What was he going to tell Emily? Maybe they hadn't written to her. Maybe they were just joking to get him mad. He had to talk to her as soon as he could manage, but knowing his mother he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house once they got home the taxi they had taken slowed to a stop in front of the house. Severus took this chance to escape. He jumped out of the car and ran. He couldn't let her get that letter. He reached her house just in time. Lizzie he little sister was getting the mail and on top was a letter written in green ink with what seemed to be his writing. He reached down and ripped the letter from her tiny little hands. Lizzie didn't care. She flung her arms around his waist and squeezed as tightly as she could. Severus bent down to give her a proper hug.

"I missed you so much. Why are you making noises like a puppy?" Lizzie asked.

Severus was not aware that he was still out of breath from all the running he had just done.

"Lizzie! You didn't get kidnapped.......Severus!" Emily tackled the two hugging in front of the mailbox. "I thought that you had another two weeks at school. Why are you home so early? Not that I am complaining that...." Severus decided now was a good time to shut her up. If not she would keep that up for hours. Lizzie squeaked and kicked Snape in the arm, shot them both a look of disgust, and ran for the house. After prying themselves from the ground they made there way to the swing on the front porch and Severus began his tale, leaving out the magic of course. Severus then pulled the letter he had just retrieved for the mailbox moments earlier from his pocket. He and Emily read it, even thought he told her she didn't want to know what was in it. The contents of the letter were similar to that of the letter he was said to have written to that mudblood. After staying for dinner he said his good byes and headed home to face him mother. He didn't know what she would be madder, him running away or all the mess that happened at the school.

Severus reached his front door, he wasn't to sure he wanted to open it. He walked slowly into the house his mother was waiting for him in the entry hall all she could manage to do was point to the living room. He turned to start explaining things to his mother but all she did was shut the enormous doors that separated the room from the hall. He walked slowly to the couch by the fire place and sat down pulling out the letter.

"You going to tell us what happened?"

Severus jumped, Lucius was standing next to the fireplace and sitting in the large arm chair next to him was Lord Voldemort. His skin was lighter then usual; it almost looked as white as Malfoy's hair.

"Your mother contacted me when she got the first letter. The Dark Lord and I were discussing something...."

Lucius was interrupted by a soft hissing sounding voice, "When I heard I was concerned. This isn't like you Severus. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

Severus told his story this time not leaving out a thing. When he finished he looked up at Lord Voldemort expecting a look of at least disappointment, but that's not what he got. The look on the dark lord's face seemed to be more of one of sympathy.

"May I see the letter they sent to your friend." he asked Severus watched as he read the letter. When he finished he handed it to Lucius and looked back to Severus, "This is the kind of filth that we are fighting against. This group of boys is more then likely going to be Dumbledore's biggest supporters, if they aren't already working for him in someway. The special treatment they get would suggest that they are. I mean why would he want to expel his star supporters in the fight against the "Dark Lord". I am the bad guy here, he has filth like that working for him and I am on the wrong side of things. Severus I know you are only fifteen and I don't usually ask people as young as you this, but I think that with all you know of the other side you are more then ready to make this decision. I need some one to keep an eye on Dumbledore and his followers while they are at Hogwarts. Would you be willing to do that for me?"

Severus was shocked. He was actually being asked to help the Dark Lord. This would be his chance to thank him for every thing he has helped him with in life. "Yes," he said sticking out his arm.

The dark lord laughed, "No, I don't think that marking you now would be a good idea. You and I both know what side you are on. And that's all that need to know for now. You go get your mother and we should talk about you finishing those OWLs." He smiled softly at Severus as he walked from the room.

"My Lord, do you really think it wise to recruit someone so young, he cant possible know what he is getting him self into." Lucius said as soon as Severus was out of ear shot.

"I will pretend just this once that your little comment did not sound like you were questioning me. I do understand your concern for your friend, but an opportunity like that doesn't come along very often. I had to take it. I could not chance Albus getting him. I am sure you understand Lucius."

"Yes, My Lord."

Albus sat in his study with his head in his hands. Where had he gone wrong? Things were not supposed to end up this way. He had done every thing like he was told to but only bad things happened.

A cold voice started to laugh, "You stupid old man. You really have gone and messed every thing up really bad now." The laughing grew louder.

The headmaster grabbed the book that was lying open in front of him on his paper covered desk. He slammed it shut and shoved it into a gap between two books on the shelf behind him. What was he going to do now? How could he possibly fix what he had just done? There had to be a way. He left his office quickly. The cold laughter, now muffled, still filled his office.


End file.
